


No room for doubt

by leonardodavenzi



Series: More room [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Communication, David and Matteo are so in love and in lust, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, short mention of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: Matteo would never have said he had a kink, and yet here he was getting all wound up because some asshole friend of his was moving into an apartment with his girlfriend.  A love kink?  Was that even a thing?  No-one could blame him either way, surely.  Love was in the air and if some of that love rubbed off on him (and on his pants when they felt a bit tight and a bit restrictive) then that was just natural.





	No room for doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's some more davenzi smut from me. :)
> 
> I hope you like it. If you do, and leave me a kudos or a comment, I will be forever grateful. I can also be found on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about anything.

**Matteo**

They made it as far as just inside the door to Matteo’s apartment before it all got to be too much. All night, there had been kissing, hands roaming, fingers grazing along the insides of thighs, occasionally brushing lightly over bulges or growing wet patches. It wasn’t exactly easy to stay focused on what they were supposedly in that room for, Kiki and Carlos and their newly-minted first ever home together.

Kiki’s and Carlo’s place still had cardboard boxes in the hallway, scrawled on in black broad felt-tip marker, and bare walls devoid of the usual smiling framed faces. Still, the dirt and dust shapes on the floor like templates of the furniture that once stood there, had disappeared, and there were colours on several of the walls. There was even furniture. And lots of people, ready for a party. The place was becoming a new home for a new couple and a new life.

And maybe that was part of the problem. Matteo would never have said he had a kink, and yet here he was getting all wound up because some asshole friend of his was moving into an apartment with his girlfriend. A love kink? Was that even a thing? No-one could blame him either way, surely. Love was in the air and if some of that love rubbed off on him (and on his pants when they felt a bit tight and a bit restrictive) then that was just natural.

Besides, he wasn’t blind. His boyfriend was the hottest guy in any room he entered, and Matteo couldn’t really be held accountable for what happened when fingers roamed. All evening his dick has been throbbing, desperate for some sort of release. Matteo had even suggested, quite reasonably he thought, that they could sneak away, have a quick fuck and then return with everyone none the wiser. 

The only difference would be they would be calmer, more in control of their bodies. That’s what he said anyway, and he’d almost meant it, even if he also meant he wanted to just get some real pressure on his dick because the build up and teasing was a  _ lot, _ and was making him lose focus too often to be able to brush it off as coincidence. But David had just laughed, pressed a kiss to his overheated cheek and turned back to the people around them.

Only, his fingers had been wandering, carefully hidden behind someone’s back and covered by the arm of the couch they were sitting on. Every time he had pressed them to Matteo’s growing hard-on, his eyes had lit up, his face had dimpled and he had very deliberately not looked at Matteo. 

It was a hard run thing for Matteo to even pretend to be interested in what had been going on around them. His breath had caught in moments which should have been more serious and he’d glared at his asshole boyfriend who was enjoying the teasing.

So, because tit for tat is only fair and because Matteo figured if he could wind David up as much as he was, then maybe he might finally convince David to do something about his growing problem,  _ his _ fingers had wandered too, lightly skimmed up the seams of David’s loose pants, delicately pressed against his cock before sliding slowly downwards to where he was getting wet. 

David’s breath had hitched and he’d clamped his legs together briefly, which had the interesting effect of pressing Matteo’s fingers more firmly onto his cock so he’d taken the opportunity to move them, once, a light touch that had caused David’s body to shiver.

“Asshole,” David had whispered in his ear as Matteo’s fingers had retreated to run small circles on the fabric covering David’s inner thigh.

He just raised his brows and glanced downwards to where David’s hand was occasionally brushing over his fabric-clad dick and not giving anywhere near enough pressure. “Takes one to know one,” he’d said. “You’re the one who doesn’t want to get out of here.”

It had taken an hour or two of gentle teasing, whenever they could hide it behind someone’s back or in a secluded corner, before David had clearly become too wound up to take it anymore, and Matteo had breathed a sigh of relief when his fingers had finally retreated, he’d taken Matteo’s hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Matteo knew the situation in his pants would be obvious to anyone who took more than a casual look at his crotch, but he hoped that no-one other than David was paying that close attention anyway.

Other people around them were gathering their stuff, so Matteo thought they’d be able to get away without too many people picking up on what had been going on. Jonas gave him one smirking look, skimming his eyes over his flushed cheeks and rumpled clothes, and grinning when he looked downwards. He raised a beer bottle in salute, but other than him no-one seemed to notice and they managed to get out the door with almost all of their dignity intact.

So that was how they found themselves here, barely inside Matteo’s apartment door, right out in the open where anyone who might arrive home could see them, incapable of keeping their hands off each other any longer. Matteo was achingly hard, the head of his cock dripping precome, and still trapped under all the layers of his clothes. Still, at least one thing was going right.

David’s pants were hanging off one leg, his underwear shoved down too, and his thighs trembling where Matteo had him pressed against the wall.  Matteo looked up at David, and saw the dark lust in David’s eyes.  David’s right leg was crooked up and over Matteo’s shoulder, giving him both access and the best sight he’s ever had. David was wet, the evidence of his arousal moistening his thighs, and its scent heady and intoxicating. 

Matteo forced his eyes away from David’s wetness, looking up until he made eye contact with David. He pressed one finger down onto the spot he’d just been looking at, let them rub over David in slow circles all while holding his gaze. 

He loved seeing the red spread up David’s throat to stain his cheeks. His dark hair was a mess and his eyes gleamed , staring at him like he was a miracle. David groaned and Matteo could feel his own cock twitch in response.

This sight and this smell was one Matteo never got tired of, but he’d never seen it quite like this from quite this angle. Kneeling on the ground, looking up over his boyfriend’s body, wide open and on display, Matteo felt his dick twitch in his pants. 

More than anything, Matteo wanted to sink his cock into that wet heat and fuck until he came as hard as he could. But he also wanted to give David a good time first. Sucking him, licking him, having his fingers inside him, were some of Matteo’s favourite things. If getting to do them made his own dick have to wait its turn, then Matteo was okay with that.

He turned his head, trailed kisses gentle along David’s inner thigh, getting ever closer to that tempting wet heat. David’s fingers tangled in Matteo’s hair and he whimpered as Matteo’s breath whispered over the exposed spot. The sound sent heat straight to Matteo’s balls, drawing them up and making his dick twitch again.

Impatient now, he leaned forward, licked a stripe from the bottom of David’s dripping opening all the way up to the tip of his cock. 

The fingers in Matteo’s hair tightened and the leg over his shoulder shuddered as David let out a soft, “fuck,” at the touch. Matteo knew it wasn’t enough, too soft, too light to do anything other than fuel the fire. He knew he was winding his boyfriend up even more, but he wanted to play a bit. His own dick still ached, jumping at some of the sounds David made, but he forced himself to ignore it for now. There would be time for that later.

He licked again, savouring the taste of David’s wetness, before sucking David’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the end. By now, he knew what David liked, knew what would take him to the edge and make him hover there. If the mewling gasps, and the hard clench of fingers in his hair were anything to go by, David was already there, hovering on the edge right where Matteo wanted him.

His thighs trembled under Matteo’s fingers as the effort of staying upright warred with the effort of holding still under the firm grip of Matteo’s fingers pushing him back against the wall. His body made small rocking motions as it tried to chase the feeling, tried to get Matteo to suck harder or lick deeper. Instead, Matteo pulled back. He ran teasing caresses around the sensitised areas, lips sucking and scraping on the edges of David’s most sensitive places.

The babbling “fuck, yes. Oh fuck, harder,” spilling out of David’s mouth only spurred Matteo on more. He wanted to know if he could make David come just from these sorts of teasing touches. All evening David had driven Matteo wild with this sort of tease, so now that Matteo had David where he wanted him he wanted to make it last, make him just as frustrated as Matteo had been.

Besides. The taste of David, the sound of him, the weight of his leg over Matteo’s shoulder. Those were things Matteo never got enough of. He wanted this to last, to live in this moment as long as he could. 

So he licked. Again. Again. 

Slowly, then faster, then slower again. Just to the side of David’s cock, barely brushing it with his tongue, revelling in every shudder he elicited from David. Every twist of his fingers tighter into Matteo’s hair made Matteo feel good, like he’d accomplished something. Like he’d made David come apart around him.

It wasn’t long before Matteo could feel the telltale tightening of David’s body. He pulled back enough that he could see the shaking of David’s thighs, looked up to see David’s head thrown back against the wall, his breath coming in harsh pants. His fingers were still in Matteo’s hair, but there was no rhythm to the way they clenched and released anymore. 

He looked so fucking gorgeous on display like that and Matteo couldn’t stop staring. There was something so intimate about watching someone you love orgasm without shame, without trying to hide anything. If he could have one thing for the rest of his life, Matteo thought he’d choose this. These sorts of moments with David. Vulnerable and open and hiding nothing.

That’s one, Matteo thought to himself once David had shuddered to a stop. He was pretty certain he could make David come again, and he wanted to do it before anyone did anything to his own dick. Being reminded of it, Matteo suddenly realised just how much it was aching, but it was such a  _ good _ ache, throbbing in time with the panting of David’s breath. Those breaths finally relaxed and David dropped his gaze down to where Matteo was kneeling between his legs.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” he said, and Matteo grinned. David’s voice was slick with his release, and filled with all the love he’d been pouring into the moment. Matteo leaned in, kissed the tender skin on David’s thigh again, watched as a new shudder rippled through that skin and heard the blissed out sigh David gave.

“I think you mean, I’m a master at fucking.”

David’s fingers relaxed in his hair, and he smiled, slipping his leg off Matteo’s shoulder and dropping it to the floor. “You’re not too bad,” David conceded.

Groaning, Matteo flopped back onto the floor and threw his arms wide. “Fuck, my knees hurt,” he complained. Kicking the rest of his clothes off and freeing his leg, David slid down until he was resting his hands on Matteo’s knees.

“These knees?” David asked, rubbing soft circles on them as Matteo nodded, only noticing now that it was over how sore they were from the way they’d been pressed into the hard wood. “There’s something else there that looks like it might be a bit painful,” David added moving his hands higher up on Matteps thighs, and nodding at the very obvious bulge in Matteo’s jeans.

David smiled, butterfly caresses trailing down over Matteo’s abdomen. He barely brushed his fingertips over the swollen flesh trapped by Matteo’s jeans, eyes flaring with molten heat as Matteo bucked up into the touch.

“No,” Matteo said, shaking his head, even though a primal part of his brain was yelling  _ yes yes yes yes. _ “I want to do something else first.”

“Something else?” David asked.

**David**

“Yes.“ Matteo’s hands curled around David’s upper arms. He leaned in and put his lips to David’s ear, making David’s hair stand on end. “I want you to come at least once more.”

The dare in his eyes made David squirm.  _ Once more.  _ He could hardly believe it. They were sitting in the middle of the hallway, and David had just had the most intense orgasm. And now… more? David reached forward and brushed the backs of his knuckles over Matteo’s jawline and then down the curve of his neck. Fuck, this was gonna be good.

Matteo pulled David close and kissed him, making his heartache. Warmth spread through David’s body, from head to toe. David loved this. He loved how Matteo could help him forget  _ everything  _ in lust and joy. 

It wasn’t easy like this every time, of course. Everything was still pretty new between them, and some days a cold rush of wrongness or fear of rejection would still rush over David and make it impossible to receive what Matteo wanted to give him. 

Matteo would always be there for him, though, no matter what. David knew that.

Right now, though, dysphoria or a lack of lust or was not at all an issue. Matteo’s teasing all evening had left David on edge. Fuck, he had just come, and he  _ still  _ could feel the very real possibility of coming again. He felt unexpectedly warm and lightheaded, and blood thrummed between his legs.

He raised his eyes to meet Matteo’s. “Bedroom,” he said, looking sheepish, “or...right here?”

Matteo inhaled, and blinked slowly once, then twice. “Bedroom, I think.”

“God, yes,” David sighed, a little relieved, thinking both of the hard floor and the possibility of someone interrupting them. He couldn’t deny that the idea of being seen was pretty hot, but comfort won out in the end. He crushed their mouths together for another long kiss. He never got enough from Matteo’s warm lips. 

He sighed when Matteo pulled away, and Matteo smiled. David nearly protested, but then Matteo was backing away down the hallway, towards his room, and pulling his shirt over his head.

David grabbed his trousers and followed. He took in Matteo’s disheveled appearance before him and couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was all red cheeks, ruffled clothes, and tangled hair. Damn, he looked so good. 

Matteo threw his t-shirt in the laundry basket, and his jeans went the same way. At the foot of his bed, Matteo stopped and looked at David. 

David inhaled, trying to rein in the boundless, giddy desire in his chest.

Matteo kissed him again, and David took Matteo’s waist and squeezed. Matteo reached for David’s shirt then binder. David almost pulled away to hide his chest, but remembered in the same moment – this was Matteo. Matteo loved him,  _ all of him _ . So he released a shaky breath and shed them both without trepidation. Matteo broke the connection of their lips, reached out and curved a hand around David’s ribcage. He bit his lip and thumbed over a nipple. The shock arced through David’s chest and straight to his groin.

Matteo shucked off his jeans and boxers in one go, kicked them out of the way, and straightened, and David lost his breath as he saw the knee-weakening immense lust that possessed Matteo as he eyed him.

“Tell me what you want,” Matteo said, in a rusty voice.

David shivered, and the sight of it seemed to inflame Matteo. He gripped David’s waist. “I’ll do it,” he says. “Whatever it is. Anything.”

David looked up at him in wonder, it never ceased to amaze him how much Matteo wanted him. And how giving Matteo could be. “I want it all,” he said. The words were slow and thick. “But uhm. Tonight I’d really, really like you to fuck me. Fingers first, then dick.”

Matteo’s breath caught in his throat. “In—”

“Yeah,” David grinned, and pulled Matteo down on the bed with him. Matteo let his lips and teeth and tongue glide down David's throat, kissing and licking. David tipped his head back to give him room, and clutched at Matteo's shoulders and focused on pulling in breaths that kept coming out shaky.

“Matteo. Jesus, Matteo.” David squeezed his legs together. He was so wet and hard and wanting.

Matteo moaned against David's skin. “Oh, yeah. You’re so good. Oh, fuck—”

Matteo pushed up onto his hands and stared down at David with dazed lust in his eyes. His lips were red and wet, his hair tousled, his pupils dilated. He looked amazing.

“Do you want me to—”

David layback and spreads his legs. “At this point?” David says, low and dark. “How about that ‘anything’ you talked about?”

Matteo sat back on his heels and rested his hands on David’s knees. He gently spread them wider, then got down on his elbows.

He spread David open with his thumb, just missing his cock. David twitched. He was trying to measure his breathing. Matteo stroked over him again. Another twitch, and David was struck by the urge to hook his legs over Matteo’s shoulders and grind against his hand. But he forced himself to stay still.

Matteo was teasing him again, David realized, holding back a groan of both frustration and desperate lust. Matteo made long, slow sweeps and quick, short ones, everywhere but where David needed it the most. He was getting lightheaded and paused to get in a deep breath. It came out shaky. “Matteo,” he said, and the words came out even shakier. “Jesus, Matteo, please.”

Matteo lifted his eyes, and raised his eyebrows, an obvious “please what?”

David flung the back of his arm over his eyes. “Fuck, just finger me already, bastard.”

Matteo chuckled against David’s thigh. But then he pushed his fingers into David and  David was too busy hanging on for dear life to think of much else. Everything was just wet and burning hot, and the steady rhythm of it made David shiver all over.

David loved it.  _ Yes, yes, yes.  _ This was just what he wanted, and needed. His fingers flexed a little against Matteo’s shoulders and gave another soft moan, low, back far in his throat. “Good,” he breathed. He gasped from time to time, when the pressure or angle Matteo provided was just right. He rocked his hips onto Matteo’s fingers. 

Matteo’s fingers slid wetly into David, and he could only meet his movements and groan, loud in his own ears, at the feeling, the tight fullness, as Matteo slid his fingers out slightly and pushed back in, crooking them slightly to get where Matteo knew David liked it best. “Fuck,” David murmured his voice very hoarse and thick, a raspy whisper, “so good.”

Matteo seemed to take his cues from David’s twitches and gasps and flinches. David liked it slow and hard, and Matteo didn’t disappoint. David moaned in pleasure, and was almost shocked by the noise he made. 

But then Matteo moaned, and it was so deep and primal it made David’s toes curl. He noticed that Matteo had shifted a little. He was fingering David with one hand, and wanking himself with the other, shaky desperate strokes that spoke of how much he needed to come too. 

The sight of Matteo, so focused on both of them made David writhe and gasp. Matteo moaned his encouragement, and that finished David, making him drop over the edge into another bone-melting release. He shuddered, his body almost too sensitive to appreciate how good this was. Matteo kept fingering David through the orgasm, his fingers sure and steady and hitting just right to push him through longer ripples. 

When he got too sensitive to stand it, he pushed Matteo back. “Come on,” he rasped, trying to get his breathing under control. “I was promised a fucking.”

Matteo’s head came up. He sat back, and met David’s gaze. “Yes.” He smiled, trying to look smug and under control, but he couldn’t hide that he was quite desperate to get to just that. 

**Matteo**

Matteo felt good. Making David come twice, teasing him to the edge and beyond, left him self-satisfied and excited. 

Still, the pressure he’d put on his own dick while fingering David, wasn’t enough. All that had happened was that Matteo was now twice as horny as he was when he started. He thought it wouldn’t take much to tip him over the edge himself. If only  _ someone _ would touch his fucking dick. 

Impatiently, he grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Usually, they took their time with this, made it part of the sensual play, but today Matteo was too desperate, too horny to wait even that long.

As if he understood just how desperate Matteo was, David spread his legs and held out his hands. “Come here.”

Matteo came closer, leaned over David to smile down at his really fucking attractive boyfriend who already looked thoroughly fucked. He also looked like he wanted more, eyes desperate and fingers trailing down to where Matteo's cock throbbed painfully between his legs. David brought him down into a kiss as he took his cock at the base and slipped the head just inside.

“Yeah,” David whispers. 

Matteo couldn’t believe how good it felt, finally getting real pressure on his dick. He bit his lip and slid in further. David arched his back and took another inch. Matteo gasped. Then he pushed forward and swiftly got himself seated in one final movement. It was David’s turn to gasp. Matteo’s eyelids drifted shut and he let out a long, satisfied sigh. He rocked back and forth in small, experimental motions. 

It felt amazing. Matteo’s heart fluttered.  All Matteo had wanted was to make love to David. And so, he finally did. It felt so good that he shivered all over.  David seemed just as eager, and Matteo loved how David was unresisting, receptive and open for his touch. 

“Matteo,” David said, and looked back at him, his eyes blown and pleading, glassy. Matteo could see pink marks on his cheeks from where he’d pressed his head back into the pillow. His lips were wet. “Matteo.” 

He was panting, and shaking.  David tucked his feet in under Matteo’s knees and rocked against him.  He shoved back on Matteo, pressing against him and shivering him like he might shake apart.

Matteo tried to concentrate, focus on David’s pleasure. He could feel his own orgasm building, after so long focusing on David. But he wanted to make this last at least a little longer, wanted to revel in the feeling of being buried so deep and so tight inside. He closed his eyes, tried to will the release away for just a little longer.

David brushed a hand over his cheek. “You all right?”

“Yeah. Fuck. Yeah.”

“Yeah. Me too.” David bit his lip and shifted, angled his hips a little more, and gasped as Matteo pressed in again, most likely scoring a solid hit on David’s sweet spot.

Matteo immediately stilled, too close, wanting to hold off. Wanting to be sure this was good for David too. “Are you—”

“Yeah, so good,” David breathed. 

Matteo reached forward with one sweaty hand, stroked it through David’s equally damp, sweaty hair.  And Matteo couldn’t hold back at all anymore. He fucked into David hard and fast, hoping that he knew just what David wanted and needed.  He spread his hands on David’s hips, pressing him to the bed, growled in his ear, telling him how much he loved him, how good he was. He was babbling, but he didn’t care. David was moaning under him and Matteo loved it so, so much.

Matteo kissed David hard and deep, arms wrapped as closely around David as he could get them. He held David as tight as he could as he pounded in, quicker now, more desperate. David pushed back, over and over and matching Matteo thrust for thrust, and seemed to take him that extra bit deeper. Matteo couldn’t quite believe that David could come again, but it actually seemed like he was getting close. His thighs were trembling again, and his breath coming in the small, keening whimpers that always preceded his orgasms.

Matteo was building fast. He found himself holding back, trying to draw it out. He never wanted it to end, even as he was panting hot breaths and writhing and so fucking close to coming. He wondered how long he could stay like this. He wondered how long David could. From the look of it, he couldn’t stay like this much longer. The pink flush along David’s cheekbones had spread down his chest. He was biting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, barely holding himself together.

Matteo wanted to see him come apart, once more.

But then he just couldn’t hold back any longer. “David—please—” Matteo moaned.

David reached for himself and pressed his fingers over his dick. One or two strokes finished him. He came for a third time, and this time it seemed to last forever. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open. Matteo watched in awe, his own thrusts erratic now as he got close, so so close.

As David was still breathing through his orgasm, Matteo stiffened with a strangled shout, pounding into him once, twice… and falling apart over him, spilling into the condom for what seemed like an eternity. 

After, Matteo spent quite some time just doubled over David, fingers patting gently in sweaty hair as he tried to get his own breathing back into some sort of order, while they were both breathing heavily. Then he pulled away and sat up.

“Fuck, Matteo,” David chuckled, “Three times… I think I should tease you a lot more, if this is the result.”

Matteo laughed. “I won’t object to it.” 

Feeling boneless and sated, he didn’t want to move, but he knew he’d regret it in the morning if he didn’t clean up a bit now. 

So he pressed a tired kiss to David’s hair as he removed the condom, felt the small twitch of a smile as David turned to look at him. One look at him told Matteo he wasn’t going to be any help. He lay sprawled out on the bed, legs flopped where they fell, and arms above his head. His eyes were already closing, and his mouth, reddened and bruised, was dropping open in the way he often did before sleep.

Matteo made his way to the bathroom, too tired to bother with clothes, and cleaned himself up. He looked longingly at the shower, but knew he didn’t have the energy for that tonight. That was something to worry about in the morning. Instead, he just wet a washcloth and did a cursory once over of his body, wiping off the worst of the sweat and fluids.

Stepping out of the room with another cloth dampened for David, Matteo was startled to bump into Hans who was about to enter the room with a towel.

“Nice body, Butterfly,” he said with a wink, making Matteo blush bright crimson. He’d forgotten that he was naked, dick out for all to see.

By the time he’d managed to recover his composure enough to make some retort to Hans, he’d slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

David was almost asleep by the time Matteo got back into the bedroom, but he roused enough to wash himself when Matteo passed him the cloth. Knowing he should take the cloth to the laundry hamper, Matteo couldn’t quite muster the energy. Instead, he threw it to one side, letting it land wherever it felt like, gathered David into his chest and kissed him on the neck. 

David hummed appreciatively, his hands coming up to tangle with Matteo’s. Matteo could definitely get used to this.

“I was thinking,” he said, the encounter with Hans fresh in his mind. But he also remembered the way he’d felt at Kiki and Carlos’s new home. He wanted that, not just to avoid nosy roommates, but also so he could have this sort of blissed out joy all the time. Not just when one of them could steal moments from their lives to stay over.

“Mmmm?” David asked quietly, his voice already taking on the cadences of sleep.

“We should find our own place,” Matteo said. “Just us.”

David’s soft acknowledging hum was lost as his breaths evened out into sleep, but Matteo didn’t care. It was enough that he’d said it, recognised his own wants and hopes. Any real talk about it could happen tomorrow or any of their other tomorrows. For now, all that mattered was that Matteo knew what he wanted and who he wanted it with. Maybe it was a love kink, after all, and Matteo wouldn’t want it any other way. 


End file.
